In The End
by KrcIceGirl
Summary: A small rewrite of how I think the movie should have ended. I made add more chapters later if I get enough reviews. Read and enjoy


Robin's POV

Every time Maria through the pearls into the sea they would just come back to her. The third time they came back the pearls clung to her dress with that it looked like she understood something. Well I didn't what was going on why weren't they falling into the sea to break the curse?

Maria halfway turned and looked back at all of us with a sad look on her face.

No. No, no, no. I didn't want to believe it but with a moment's hesitation I lunged to the edge of the cliff where Maria, my Maria jumped from, to her death. My heart sunk. No she can't die not like this not because of my family's, my father's. stupid pride. I can't believe I felt this way towards a Merrywether. But I felt like I loved her. And now she was gone forever.

Then a bright light seemed to flash over the entire valley sweeping across the land. A huge wave formed out in the sea creeping towards the shore. Horses were running along the wave many of them falling back and crashing into the tsunami. But one was able to keep up with it until it crashed against the rocks.

The beautiful, white, unicorn now stood on the ledge with Maria's limp body on its back.

Please, please don't let her die. Just as I finished that thought maria set up on plopped off the unicorn's back.

"Oh thank goodness Loveday cried as she ran up to her and hugged her.

Then her uncle hugged her and it seems everyone else. Everyone was so glad to have her back and yes that includes me.

"Where you worried Robin?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"No, anybody could have done that." With that comment Loveday gasped and hit me over the head. I guess I deserved that.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

I lay in my bed back at the De Noir castle. I was staring at the ceiling thinking of the announcement my father had told everyone when we arrived back home. Then I remembered how awful it felt to leave Maria when we all went to our homes. I didn't want to leave her side for some reason.

This was useless I couldn't sleep anyway so I figured I would just get up and walk around the forest trying to make myself tired.

I didn't really pay attention where I was going I was just walking. I guess that's how I ended up at the stadium where we had been earlier this evening.

My eyes wondered through the ruined steps and the cobblestone floors around me. I focused my gaze on a small red figure in the corner. It was maria with her legs pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees and her head on her knees.

"Maria, what are you doing here?" I asked. She looked up from her knees with a shocked look on her face.

"Couldn't sleep." She said plainly. Though her expression told me otherwise.

"Is something bothering you?" I inquired wondering why on earth she was out in the forest alone well past midnight.

"No, not really." I could tell she was lying but I decided to leave it alone.

"Then again, I could ask you the same question why are you here?" she sounded as though she were getting defensive.

"For the same reason." I said as I sat down next to her. A few moments of awkward silence pass.

"Why did you help me?" Maria asked in barley a whisper.

"Well I think the knife at my head and your demon dog helped persuade me." I lightly chuckled after saying that, but Maria didn't seem to find the humor.

"No after that, when you stood up to your father, why?"

"You saved the valley, you brought the stupid curse to an end, you made my father and Sir Benjamin let go of their pride and . . . "

"And, what?"

"Can I be totally honest with you?"

"I would expect you to be honest with me." I could tell she was losing her patience. But this isn't the sort of thing you blurt out. How was I to tell her without freaking her out? Would she feel the same way?

"Well . . . and this" I smashed my lips against hers and kissed her it was short but she didn't pull away.

"I . . ."

"Are you honestly going to say you're sorry?" a hint of sarcasm was in her voice. And she didn't seem surprised. Did this mean she felt the same she was right I wasn't sorry. I was mesmerized by the feel of her lips against mine.

"Of course not," I said, "I was just wondering I you were okay with it?" by now I was scared to death that she would say no, and shatter what little hope I had for us. If there even was an us.

"Does this answer your question?" I was about to ask what she meant by that, that was until she pressed her lips to mine in a much longer much more elaborate kiss. And of course I didn't object. I never would.


End file.
